The revelation in the dream
by mariabones
Summary: Brennan has an upseting dream
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or its characters

A/N: A little bit AU, what would happen if, while being in Maluku, Brennan had a dream about Booth having sex with Hannah, she starts to obsess about it and flies to Afghanistan

The revelation in the dream

Doctor Temperance Brennan was a mess. She woke that morning to one of her greatest fears, a disturbing nightmare that was threatening for moments to steal her sanity. And no, it wasn't about being killed or kidnapped, or spiders, or anything of that sort. She dreamt of her partner, Special Agent, or shall we say Sergeant Major Seely Booth, having sex with another woman, a blonde long-legged woman, just his type. Some months ago, after recounting to their FBI couples counselor the events of their first case together, he asked her to give their relationship a try, and go one step further, and becoming a couple. She freaked out and said no, which lead to a great amount of awkwardness between the partners, and so, they travelling to opposites ends of the world, she leading an anthropological expedition in the Maluku Islands, Indonesia, and him training soldiers in Afghanistan.

Despite of having said no, there was not one day that passed that Brennan didn't regret her decision, and this dream just made self-conscious of her mistake, what if Booth meet another woman and move on, as he said he would? No doubt, she would be heart-broken. So, after talking to her intern Daisy Wick, she arranged everything, she had taken a decision. She was gonna fight.

Meanwhile, back in Afghanistan, Booth was also heartbroken, he had not heard about Brennan since they parted ways, and everyday he was more convinced he had to move on, Brennan was not interested in him that way. Just the day before he had arrested a hot reporter for being on a restricted area. She wanted to interview an insurgent leader, so he just let her go. She showed interest on meeting him again, so they agreed on a date. And here Booth was, getting ready for his first date with a gorgeous Hannah Burley, hell, his first date in a hell of a lot of time. Then suddenly something happened, he was up for the biggest surprise of his life. One of the men in his division arrived at his tent telling him a woman was arrested for sneaking on the base without permission, when they interrogated her; she just said she was there to see him. Forgetting about his date, he went to the detention tent to discover who this woman was. The sight before him when he entered the tent was something he could never believe. There in front of him was his partner, Temperance Brennan.

-"Bones, is that you?. What are you doing here?, asked Booth

Brennan, on seeing her partner entering the room, woke up from the chair she was sitting on, put her arms around Booth's neck and started to passionately kiss him, which, obviously, after a few seconds to became aware of what was happening, he kissed her back equally passionately

-"Bones, What does this mean?, What are you doing here?" Asked Booth

-"I…" began Brennan, "I don't even know how to begin" replied Brennan

"Well, what about the beginning?"Said Booth

"Yes, you're right. I had a dream the other night, Booth. A dream that left me really upset. In the dream you were, we'll, you know" said Brennan

"Well, no Bones, I don't. How could I possibly know what your dream was about?" replied Booth

"Yes, well, you were, umm you were having sex with another woman, here in the desert. When I woke up, I was covered in sweat and really upset. It made me think Booth. I don't want you to move on Booth. I thought I was not strong, but I am. If you still want, I'd like to give our relationship the chance you asked me for in front of the Hoover" said Brennan

"Really Bones, are you serious?" was Booth's question

"Yes, really, that is, if you still want" replied Brennan

"Are you kidding me?, Of course I still want, you don't have any idea how much I missed you all these months", replied Booth, then he took Brennan's face in his hands and pulled her into a sweet, passionate kiss

Meanwhile, under a fig tree, someone was waiting for Booth


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing changed since yesterday, I still don't own Bones or its characters, yeah, I know, it's a shame.

Chapter 2

While Hannah was waiting for Booth under the fig tree they had agreed to meet, at the camp base nothing could be farthest from Booth's thoughts. Booth and Brennan went for a walk around the base. Booth was up to the moon with joy. He finally had his Bones in his arms, he couldn't ask for nothing more. Booth introduced Brennan to each one of his comrades they were meeting on their way. But nothing last forever and everything has an end, when Hannah finally realized Booth was not going to go to their date, she returned to her tent, she didn't expect what she saw on her way back though, Booth and Brennan walking through the base happily and holding hands

-"What the hell Seeley, we had a date, you don't show and I found you with this slut" the reporter said angrily

-"What is she talking about Booth?'" asked Brennan hearing Hannah

-"Bones, this is Hannah Burley, a reporter. I arrested her yesterday for being on a restricted area. She wanted to have a date with me, and I was feeling lonely and missed you, so I agreed, but know that you are here, you're the only one that matters to me, baby" said to Brennan, and turning to Hannah "Don't you dare speak to my girlfriend that way, understood. I did told you I had feelings for another person, well, she is the person I have feelings for, and now she is here, and she wants me, and I'm not going to do anything to put our relationship on jeopardy. Did I make myself clear'" was Booth answer to both women

But it didn't have the resulted desire, both women turned their backs and started running leaving Booth alone in the middle of the base. Booth started running after Brennan but he was not able to reach her. The he realized they were near the entry of the base so he went to talk to the soldiers watching the entry, asked them if they had seen her, and they told him she had left running and drove off in a car

A/N Where is Brennan?. What is going to happen between Brennan and Booth? Is Hannah up to doing any more damage? Press the review button if you want to know the answers to these questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or its characters yet, I wish, but I don't

Chapter 3

Booth had to think and quickly, were could Brennan have gone?. He was desperate, so he took desperate measures. He took a military vehicle and drove, where could she have gone? Was all that went through Booth's mind, he thought rationally. If he was on Brennan's shoes, where to go? Suddenly he passed the signal to the civilian airport. Damn it, that's it! Booth thought, and turned in the direction of the airport. When he arrived, he stepped out of the vehicle and went into the airport, and surely, there she was, trying to buy a ticket home. Booth approached the information desk, and told the attendant not to sell Brennan the ticket, arguing that she was dangerous, and as she was an American citizen, and he an American army officer, he would take care of the situation. As Booth was yet dressed on his army fatigues the attendant complied.

When they were finally alone, Brennan tried to get herself out of Booth's grip. He took her to the airport cafeteria and told her to sit down at a free table.

-"What the hell are you doing here?" Was Brennan's question

-"Don't you think we need to talk?" Booth asked

-"No, I don't. get back to your slut reporter" was Brennan's ironical answer

-"I don't want to be with her. Booth of you left me at the base, who did I run after, stealing a military vehicle that shouldn't be used for personal reasons?" replied Booth

-"You did what?" was Brennan's incredulous answer

-"Yeah, Bones, you heard right. Look, I'm sorry, Ok, just listen to me. I love you. I love you more than anything in my entire life. But being here, alone, without news from you. I was lonely, and hell yes, I may have thought about going to the date before you arrived, but now you are here. And there's nothing I want more than start a new life with you, that is if you let me " Booth said. He was desperate; he wanted Brennan to understand his feelings for her

Brennan just stood up from her chair and went to stand side by side with Booth, who was sitting across from her. She then put herb arms around him and kissed him passionately

-"Yes, Booth, I'll let you. There's nothing I want more than to start a live with you too" she said

A/N. I don't know what to do, it may end up here, or it may continue in which case I'll bring back the whole team together again. You know what you have to do, right?. Press that amazing button right down there.


End file.
